Stole
by PunkRock101
Summary: COMPLETED What happens when teasing goes too far? Will it be the end for the Degrassi students? Please R&R!
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1 – The Meeting "Ok class, we have one minute until lunch," said Ms. Kwan, "Go ahead and pack up."  
  
BRRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGG  
  
All the students hurried out to lunch. I stayed behind to make sure that everything was ready to go. I can't believe I'm going through with this. I sat there contemplating whether or not I should go through with this. Suddenly, a hand touched my shoulder.  
  
"Jesse, are you ok?" asked Ms. Kwan.  
  
"Y-Yeah," I stuttered, "I'm fine."  
  
She didn't look so sure. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure"  
  
"Ok, then. Bye"  
  
"Y-Yeah. Ok. Bye"  
  
I got up and headed out the door. Don't do this Jesse. You're going to ruin  
  
people's lives. Why should I care? They've already ruined mine. They deserve what they get. Suddenly, I had the feeling of throwing up so I ran into the nearest bathroom. I accidentally ran into the two people I had been avoiding all day: Spinner Mason and Sully.  
  
"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in," said Sully.  
  
"P-Please Sully. I don't want to start anything. Can you please just let me go to the bathroom?"  
  
I tried to walk past him, but he pushed me back.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I have to –" Before I could finish I threw up all over Sully.  
  
"Oh my god Sully. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I—"  
  
"Shut your mouth freak! Spinner, go lock the door"  
  
"Sully, Jesse didn't mean it. It was an accident. He—"  
  
"I said shut the door Spinner."  
  
Spinner hesitated.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Spinner did what he was told and locked the door.  
  
"Sully please," I begged, "It was an accident. I'm sorry. Please don't do something you'll regret!"  
  
"Regret? You think I'm going to regret this? I am going to enjoy this."  
  
Sully dragged me into the nearest stall and pushed me into it. He fell to my knees then cried out in pain.  
  
"Eat shit!" Sully yelled.  
  
With that, he put my head into the toilet and pushed the handle. I nearly blacked out. A minute later he was finally done. When Sully and Spinner left I cried.  
  
Oh God, why me? Why did you have to punish me? What did I ever do wrong?  
  
I got up and walked over to the mirror.  
  
Don't cry. They're not worth crying over. They'll be the ones who will be crying though. Soon they will plead for my forgiveness, but I will show them no mercy.  
  
I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. I was finally ready to go through with it. I opened the door to the cafeteria and took out the gun.  
  
"EVERYBODY DOWN!" 


	2. Don't you remember?

Chapter 2 – Don't you remember?  
  
A rush of "Oh my gods" and screams filled the cafeteria as everyone fell to the ground.  
  
"Do you know who I am?!" I yelled, "Do you?"  
  
One kid got up. His name was Jimmy Brooks.  
  
"Jesse? Jesse Hanson?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"God damnit! Don't you people listen? I said get down! That means you too Jimmy Brooks! Don't think I forgot what you did to me!"  
  
"Did to you? What did I ever do to you?!"  
  
"Oh, you don't remember? Let me refresh your memory! I remember I was walking down the hall just minding my own business when someone grabbed me from behind. They put a bag over my head. I could barely fucking breath Jimmy! I kicked. I screamed. But whoever it was wouldn't let me go. When they took off the bag guess who I saw Jimmy. Just guess!"  
  
Jimmy didn't answer. He just looked away.  
  
"It was you Jimmy! You, Sean, Spinner, and Sully! I tried to run away, but Sean grabbed me. He told me to shut the hell up. He said dogs don't talk, they bark. Then Sully stripped me, told me to get on all fours and bark like a dog. And what did you do? You just stood there and did nothing!"  
  
"I'm sorry Jesse, but there was nothing I could have done!"  
  
"Nothing you could have done? NOTHING YOU COULD HAVE DONE?! You could have at least said something Jimmy! Anything!"  
  
"I'm sorry Jesse! —"  
  
"Yes you are. You all are! All those years of tormenting are through! You all are gonna see what it was like! ALL OF YOU!"  
  
"Come on Jesse. Nobody else did anything to you! Why are you acting like this?"  
  
I pointed the gun at Jimmy.  
  
"Now I'm only going to say this one more time. Sit down."  
  
"Come on Jesse—"  
  
"I said SIT DOWN!"  
  
Jimmy eventually did what was told. With a feeling of triumph I waved the gun around and pointed it at everyone.  
  
"If anyone gets up again I will shoot you dead! Don't think I won't"  
  
Apparently one of them didn't believe him, and that person was...... 


	3. It was an accident

Chapter 3 – It was accident  
  
......Emma Nelson.  
  
I remember her. We use to be good friends when I was in 5th grade and she was in 4th, but that was the only time we were friends.  
  
"Jesse, please. Why are you doing this?" Emma asked.  
  
"Why am I doing this? All my life I was teased for no apparent reason. What did I ever do to them? All I ever wanted to do was fit in Emma!"  
  
"God, you make it sound as if you've never had a friend! I was your friend. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah, how could I forget? And I also remember you stopped being friend! Why Emma? What was wrong with me that you had to stop hanging out with me?"  
  
Emma looked down at the ground feeling ashamed. "I stopped being your friend because--" Emma wiped away a tear that was sliding down her face. "I stopped being your friend because Manny didn't like you. Why, I don't know. She gave me a choice, it was either you or her and I chose her." Emma tried to hold back her tears, but unfortunately she couldn't and she started crying hysterically.  
  
I walked over to Emma and tried to comfort her. "Emma-Emma please don't cry." While I wasn't paying attention Sean Cameron got up and went to grab the gun. I moved my hand in time to get the gun away from him.  
  
"Sean, what the HELL do you think you're doing!"  
  
"What do you think YOU'RE doing!" Sean yelled, "You're the one waving a gun around threatening to kill all of us!"  
  
"Well we wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't such an asshole to me!"  
  
As I was turning around to tell Emma to sit down, Sean pushed me from behind and I accidentally pushed the trigger and shot Emma in the stomach. Manny Santos got up and ran up to her while I stared at her with shock.  
  
"Emma!!" Manny screamed, "Oh my god Emma! Please be ok! Please! Talk to me Emma!"  
  
As Manny cradled Emma in her arms I stepped back. Sean eventually went over to her to see if she was ok. I started crying.  
  
"Oh my god," I screeched, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to shoot her! It was an accident!"  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" Manny cried, "Emma might be dead because of you! Why weren't you paying attention!?" Manny cried on Emma's shoulder. A bunch of boys got up and took of their shirts. They took those shirts and pressed on Emma's stomach trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"It's Sean's fault!" I yelled as I turned to face Sean. "I wouldn't have shot her if hadn't been so careless and pushed me!"  
  
"My fault? You shouldn't have been carrying a gun in the first place asshole!"  
  
"Don't. Call. Me. An. Asshole!"  
  
With anger flaring I pulled the trigger, not even paying attention as to where I was pointing. 


	4. What about Emma?

Chapter 4 – What about Emma?  
  
Mr. Simpson walked quietly down the hall when he heard the sound of a gunshot. He instinctively ran to wherever the sound was coming from. When he got to the double doors of the cafeteria he looked through the windows on the door and saw that Jesse Hanson, one of his prized students, with a gun. Everyone else was down on the ground. He past him where kids gathered and some Emma lying on floor unconscious.  
  
"Oh my god, not Emma." He whispered to himself.  
  
Mr. Simpson backed up and started crying. When he finally stopped, he ran as fast as he could to Mr. Raditch's office. He walked right in without out even knocking. Mr. Raditch turned around confused.  
  
"You know I don't appreciate you coming into my office in such an uncivilized manner," Mr. Raditch remarked.  
  
"This is not a time to criticize me now Raditch," He said out of breath.  
  
"Is there something you need Simpson? I'm extremely busy."  
  
"Raditch, there's a kid in the cafeteria. Jesse Hanson. He has a gun and it looks as if he's holding the students hostage."  
  
"What? No one is hurt are they?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. He just shot my stepdaughter Emma. I don't—I don't know if she's alive," Mr. Simpson cried.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Is anyone else hurt?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
Mr. Raditch sat down in his chair astonished. A tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"What are you doing? Don't just sit there! Do something! The children's lives are in danger! What do you plan to do?"  
  
"There's nothing I can do. All I'm capable of doing is calling the police. It's up to them to decide what happens after that"  
  
"Then call the police if you have to! But one thing is for sure. I'm not just going to sit around here and wait for something to happen."  
  
With that, Mr. Simpson left the room. He looked around for the nearest payphone to call Spike. She needed to know that Emma might not be coming home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After 4 hours of running around with Jack and trying to pick up around the house, Spike was exhausted. She had only 3 hours of sleep last night and she did not need any more excitement for the rest of the day.  
  
She was just about ready to fall asleep when the telephone rang.  
  
"Oh please," Spike moaned, "I don't want to get it."  
  
After about the 3rd or 4th ring, Spike got up and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Snake? What wrong? You sound upset."  
  
"Something happened at the school today."  
  
Spike started to worry. "Wh-What happened? Did something happen to Emma? Is she all right?"  
  
"No she's not. Some kid has a gun and he's holding the kids hostage in the cafeteria."  
  
"What about Emma? She's fine right? She hasn't been hurt? Oh please Snake, tell me she's alright."  
  
"Spike, honey, Emma's been shot."  
  
With this news, Spike dropped the phone and fell to the floor. She kept repeating "Oh my god" over and over. She had almost forgot that Snake was on the phone until she heard his voice coming from the phone.  
  
"Spike? SPIKE? Are you ok? CHRISTINE!"  
  
Spike picked up the phone.  
  
"I'm here Snake, I'm here. Have you called the police yet?"  
  
"Mr. Raditch is doing that right now."  
  
"What about the parents of the other students? Do they know?"  
  
"Not yet, but I think that the people who are working in the office will call them soon."  
  
"I'm scared Snake. What if she's dead? I can't live with out her. I just can't!"  
  
"Calm down Spike, she'll make it. I know she will. She's a fighter. You just need to hang in there."  
  
"I don't know if I can."  
  
"You can. And you will."  
  
"I—" Spike was interrupted by the cries of baby Jack. "Look, I'm gonna have to go. Jack needs me, but you keep calling me ok? I need to know what's happening. You call me every chance you get ok Snake? Promise me that!"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Bye, I love you"  
  
"I love you too." 


	5. Forgiveness

Chapter 5 - Forgiveness  
  
Craig Manning got up surprised.  
  
"Dude, you almost shot me!" Craig yelled shocked.  
  
"Gee, you think?" I retorted.  
  
"Look, Jesse is it?" Craig asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"It looks as if you need a friend. I was thinking that, maybe, we could be friends. That's only if you want to though, no pressures."  
  
I looked up at him unsure of what to say.  
  
"You interested?"  
  
I contemplated whether or not I should become his friend. He looked like a nice guy, but looks can be deceiving. I was about to say yes, but decided against it.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline your offer," I said sounding annoyed.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Well, under the circumstances, I've decided not to trust anyone."  
  
"No one?"  
  
"Nope," I said as I walked over to Emma. I looked up over at Manny to see tear stains on her face.  
  
"Manny, do you think she'll be ok?"  
  
"What do you care?" she said sharply.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Well, you did shoot her!"  
  
"It was an accident. I didn't even want to hurt her! I just wanted to--" I stopped mid-sentence. I wasn't about to let her know what I wanted.  
  
Manny put Emma's head down slowly to the floor and got up.  
  
"What Jesse, what did you want to do?"  
  
I shook my head, "Just forget it."  
  
"No Jesse, what did you want to do?"  
  
"I won't answer that"  
  
I started to walk away, but Manny ran up to me, grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.  
  
"Why won't you answer me?"  
  
"Well, why did you hate me Manny? Why?"  
  
Manny looked away.  
  
"Now who's not talking?" I remarked. I turned around and started walking away.  
  
"I didn't hate you"  
  
I stopped. "What?"  
  
"I said, I didn't hate you"  
  
I walking towards her, "Then why did you make Emma choose?"  
  
Manny started crying, "Because I was jealous alright? You happy? I was jealous. You to were always were laughing about some inside joke and I just felt left out."  
  
I walked up to her and lifted her chin with my left hand.  
  
"You were never left out Manny."  
  
She smiled, "I wasn't?"  
  
I shook my head, "No."  
  
She hugged me, "I'm sorry I was such an idiot. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"I can forgive you for being an idiot, yes."  
  
She glared at me.  
  
"Yes Manny," I laughed, "I forgive you."  
  
I let go of her and I backed up.  
  
"But I did come here for a reason."  
  
I then pointed the gun at Sean. 


	6. You don't have to do this!

Chapter 6 – You don't have to do this!  
  
"Jesse, what are you doing!" Manny screamed.  
  
"I'm just doing something that I should have taken care of a long time ago." I gripped the gun harder.  
  
"You don't have to do this Jesse, you don't!"  
  
"Why not? I'm sure by now someone has called the cops! If I'm going to Jail, I'm going to go for a reason! A REAL reason!"  
  
"But this? You want to end someone's life? What kind of logic is that?"  
  
"It's not supposed to be logical."  
  
"Look Jesse. Please don't do this! He's my friend!"  
  
"So? He was never MY friend," I looked over at Manny, "YOU were never my friend."  
  
"I know that and I'm sorry, but killing Sean won't change what happened."  
  
"It might not, but I'LL feel better knowing he got what he deserved."  
  
"But what about me? What about Emma? She's still in love with him!"  
  
Sean looked up at us surprised. Apparently he didn't know of Emma's feelings. He went up to her and put her head on his lap. As he was brushing her hair with his hand he started crying.  
  
I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Please? Jesse? Let's all talk about this. All of us."  
  
I didn't say anything. I just got up and went over to a table and sat down. Soon enough, any person who ever bullied me (which was half of the cafeteria) sat down at tables as well.  
  
"Ok," I said, "You wanna talk? Let's talk."  
  
A/N: Sorry for this short chapter. Hopefully my next chapter will be MUCH longer! 


	7. Oh God No

Chapter 7 – Oh God No  
  
"I guess I never really thought about what I was doing," said Spinner, "I mean, Sully was my friend. I wanted him to think I was cool, so I did what I was told. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah me too," said Paige, "I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I didn't stop. I think I was trying to make other people laugh. You know how much people like comedians. I thought I was funny. I didn't realize I was hurting anyone."  
  
"You didn't realize you were hurting anyone?" I yelled, "I cried and asked you to stop and you didn't realize you were hurting anyone? How stupid can you be?"  
  
"Look! I said I was sorry, all right? Now would you just lay off?!"  
  
"Don't tell me to lay off MICHALCHUK! Once you've been thrown in the trash can for no apparent reason THEN you can tell me to lay off!"  
  
Paige got up and walked away. I got up and walked after her.  
  
"Why are you running away from this? You're the cause of what's happening!"  
  
"I don't need your "whoa is me" crap right now all right?"  
  
"You are such a bitch Paige!"  
  
"Yeah well you're a psycho!"  
  
In an act of anger I pushed her and she fell to the ground.  
  
Spinner got up, "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"God, how many times have you people asked that question?"  
  
Spinner helped up Paige then went up to me so close that I could feel his breath.  
  
"Look, we all said we were sorry for what we did. Why won't you just let us leave!"  
  
"Cause you're not really sorry. You just say you are to make this go away. It isn't going away."  
  
"You know what? I'm sick of this," Said Spinner. He pushed me and tried to get the gun.  
  
"What the hell? Get off me!"  
  
We struggled and we both had the gun in our hands.  
  
"Spinner STOP!" Paige screamed.  
  
Spinner didn't listen and we still fought for the gun. We fell to the ground and I was on top of him. Without warning the gun went off. I got up from him and backed up.  
  
Paige ran over to him screaming, "SPINNER!"  
  
She kneeled down and saw the trail of blood leading from his chest onto the floor. She immediately started crying.  
  
"Spinner? Spin? Can you hear me?"  
  
Spinner still lay there motionless.  
  
"Please....oh god," Paige put her fingers underneath his ear to feel for a heart beat, "Oh my god...NOOOO!!! SPINNER!!" She laid her head on his chest and cried uncontrollably.  
  
"What...what happened? Is he ok?" I said.  
  
"You killed him!! You bastard!! You killed him!!" 


	8. Calm before the Storm

Chapter 8 – Calm before the Storm  
  
Suddenly everything flashed before me. The school. My parents. My enemies. Everything. I couldn't handle it anymore. I just broke down into tears.  
  
I was just about ready to get up when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Emma?"  
  
"Jesse, you need to stop this," Emma said crying.  
  
"I-I can't."  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"Think about it Emma. I held everyone here at gunpoint. Shot you, and I killed--" I hesitated for a moment, "I killed Spinner."  
  
Emma couldn't even look at me. She would look at everyone around her from time to time, but wouldn't look at me.  
  
Suddenly everything went quiet. It was like how everything gets calm before a storm. Without warning, the doors to the cafeteria burst open and about 20 police officers stormed into the room.  
  
A/N. Yes, I realize this chapter is VERY short, but you'll see why later. *wink wink* 


	9. Manny POV

A/N...Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been busy, but I have been updating my other stories, which is progress. I hope you guys like this chapter.  
  
Manny's POV  
  
I can't handle it. Why God? Why me? Why did you have to punish me? I know that I've done some mean things, but this? I might lose the only true friend that I've ever had because of this. Please, Lord, make it stop. If you have any love left in your heart, make it stop.  
  
I looked over to my left and saw Jesse and Spinner fighting for the gun.  
  
"Spinner STOP!" Paige yelled.  
  
They ignored her cries and still fought for the gun.  
  
"Why are you doing this Jesse?" I thought, "Why?"  
  
I got up and walked over to Emma.  
  
I immediately started crying, "Emma, please be ok," I whispered to myself, "I can't lose you. I need you Emma."  
  
I laid my head on her chest and just cried to myself.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a gunshot being fired.  
  
"SPINNER!" Paige screamed.  
  
I looked over and saw Spinner on the ground with a puddle of blood developing around his body and Jesse backing up from him.  
  
"Please....oh god," Paige put her fingers underneath his ear to feel for a heart beat, "Oh my god...NOOOO!!! SPINNER!!" She laid her head on his chest and cried uncontrollably.  
  
"What...what happened? Is he ok?" Jesse said.  
  
"You killed him!! You bastard!! You killed him!!"  
  
"Spinner, oh my god," I whispered to myself, "Do you see what you've done Jesse? You've ruined everything."  
  
I jumped when I felt a hand on my arm. I looked down and saw Emma's eyes flutter open.  
  
"Emma? You're ok. Emma, I 'm so glad you're all right. I was so worried."  
  
A tear slid down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.  
  
"Manny," Emma said slightly out of breath, "What's happening?"  
  
"Spinner, he's...he's gone." Emma started crying, "Oh my god, why do bad things always happen to me? Spinner didn't deserve this."  
  
"It's ok Emma, we can get through this. Don't cry."  
  
"How can I not? It's all my fault."  
  
"No it's not. Why would you say that?"  
  
"If I had stayed friends with him, and stood up for him when he needed me, none of this would have happened."  
  
"You can't change what's happened. What's done is done."  
  
Emma nodded. She put her arms up to me, "Help me up."  
  
"What? Emma, I don't think that, that is a very good idea."  
  
"Help me up."  
  
"Emma--"  
  
"I said, help me up."  
  
Reluctantly, I helped her get on her feet.  
  
She started walking towards Jesse.  
  
"What are you doing Emma?" I thought to myself.  
  
Emma tapped Jesse on the shoulder, and he turned around, ""Emma?"  
  
"Jesse, you need to stop this," Emma said crying.  
  
"I-I can't."  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"Think about it Emma. I held everyone here at gunpoint. Shot you, and I killed--" He hesitated for a moment, "I killed Spinner."  
  
Emma wouldn't even look at him. She would look at everyone around her from time to time, but wouldn't look at him.  
  
I noticed how quiet everyone got. It was weird. I'm not exactly sure how to explain it.  
  
Within a split second, many policemen stormed the cafeteria, and held their guns toward Jesse.  
  
"DROP THE GUN!" one of the policeman yelled.  
  
"Jesse, please, do what he says," Emma cried.  
  
"Go away Emma, I don't need you anymore."  
  
Emma backed up reluctantly.  
  
"Ok, son, put down the gun, and step away slowly."  
  
I cried on the inside, but didn't show any emotion. As much as I hated Jesse, I still cared for him. I felt bad for everything we had done to him.  
  
"NO! Get away from me! All of you!"  
  
One of the officers tried to walk towards him.  
  
"Back up! Get away!" Jesse yelled.  
  
"Jesse, please!" I yelled.  
  
"I just want everyone to know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do all this. I never really had the intention to kill anyone or hurt you. I just wanted you all to see what I've been through. You think it's all fun and games and that I'll get over it, but I haven't. It hurts. It always has. I'm sorry. I did this for you," Jesse looked over at Emma, "I love you Emma, I always have."  
  
He took the gun and raised it to his temple.  
  
"JESSE! NOOOO!!" Emma and I screamed. 


	10. Emma POV

Emma POV   
  
"You killed him!! You bastard!! You killed him!!" I heard someone yell.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and saw Manny crying. I tried getting up, but winced in pain as I held my stomach. The pain brought back the painful memory of what happened earlier. Not able to speak very well, I tapped Manny on the shoulder. She jumped when she felt my hand.  
  
"Emma? You're ok. Emma, I'm so glad you're all right. I was so worried."  
  
"Manny," I said slightly out of breath, "what's happening?"  
  
"Spinner, he's...he's gone."  
  
I started crying, "Oh my god, why do bad things always happen to me? Spinner didn't deserve this."  
  
'Spinner,' I thought, 'I'm so sorry I put you through this. This is all my fault.'  
  
"It's ok Emma, we can get through this. Don't cry," Manny said trying to hold back some of her own tears.  
  
"How can I not? It's all my fault."  
  
"No it's not. Why would you say that?"  
  
"If I had stayed friends with him, and stood up for him when he needed me, none of this would have happened."  
  
"You can't change what's happened. What's done is done."  
  
I nodded. She was right, I can't change what has happened, but I could do something. I knew that laying here wouldn't solve anything. I had to talk to Jesse. I had to make him stop. I wouldn't allow him to hurt anyone else anymore. I put my arms up to Manny, "Help me up."  
  
"What? Emma, I don't think that, that is a very good idea."  
  
"Help me up."  
  
"Emma--"  
  
I began to grow frustrated, "I said, help me up."  
  
Reluctantly, Manny helped me up. It hurt like hell to stand up. Pain shot through my body like a ton of bricks.  
  
'Lord give me strength,' I prayed.  
  
The scene around was almost unbearable. It took everything I had to keep walking. Spinner lay there lifeless with a puddle of blood around his body. Paige was only a few feet away from him; she rocked back and forth and was crying loudly.  
  
I tapped Jesse on the shoulder, and he turned around, "Emma?"  
  
"Jesse, you need to stop this," I said crying.  
  
"I-I can't."  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"Think about it Emma. I held everyone here at gunpoint. Shot you, and I killed--" He hesitated for a moment, "I killed Spinner."  
  
I couldn't look at him. The thought of what he put us through made me sick. But yet, I couldn't help but pity him.  
  
'Why is it so quiet?' I thought to myself.  
  
Without warning several officers entered the cafeteria. They all had their guns raised toward Jesse.  
  
"DROP THE GUN!" one of the policeman yelled.  
  
I heard the clicking of a gun. I was afraid not only for my life, but for his life as well.  
  
"Jesse, please, do what he says," I cried.  
  
"Go away Emma, I don't need you anymore."  
  
I backed up. I didn't want to start an argument, and have someone get hurt. That was just too much of a risk.  
  
"Ok, son, put down the gun, and step away slowly."  
  
"NO! Get away from me! All of you!" Jesse yelled.  
  
One of the officers tried to walk towards him.  
  
"Back up! Get away!" Jesse yelled.  
  
"Jesse, please!" Manny yelled.  
  
"I just want everyone to know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do all this. I never really had the intention to kill anyone or hurt you. I just wanted you all to see what I've been through. You think it's all fun and games and that I'll get over it, but I haven't. It hurts. It always has. I'm sorry. I did this for you," Jesse looked over at me, "I love you Emma, I always have."  
  
He took the gun and raised it to his temple.  
  
"JESSE! NOOOO!!" Manny and I screamed.  
  
Before we knew it he pulled the trigger. He fell down to the ground and dropped the gun.  
  
"Oh my god! Jesse!" I screamed.  
  
I ran over to Jesse as fast as I could.  
  
"Jesse, please be alive. Don't die." I put my fingers up to his neck to feel for a heartbeat. There was none.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
I cried as hard as I ever had in my life as I held onto Jesse. I didn't care that I was now covered in blood. Manny walked over to me and tried to comfort me.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled. "DON'T YOU F**KING TOUCH ME!"  
  
"Emma I--," Manny couldn't finish the sentence. She, too, started crying.  
  
"Excuse me, please step away from the body," one of the policemen asked.  
  
"Hey!" Craig yelled coming towards us, "Do you have nothing in your heart? He's dead! Can't you see that? Just give her some time!"  
  
"It's procedure. No one can touch the body."  
  
"Screw the f**king procedure!"  
  
"Son, you better watch you're mouth or we will hold you with contempt."  
  
Craig shut up and went over to try and comfort Manny.  
  
"I just can't believe he's gone," Manny said.  
  
"Who really cares anyway? He killed one of my best friends. I'm glad that he's dead."  
  
Manny took Craig's hands off her, "How could you say that? It's Spinner's fault we're even in this mess."  
  
"Regardless of whether or not Spinner teased Jesse, I still don't think that's any reason for Jesse to come in here with a gun. Besides, Spinner isn't the only one who's done this. Didn't you make Emma choose between you two?"  
  
Manny slapped him across the face. "How dare you!"  
  
"I'm sorry. That was out of line. I just don't get why he would do this."  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"I would if someone would just tell me what the hell his problem is!"  
  
"Do you know how many times I've wanted to kill myself? After the pregnancy, word got around that I was easy. So many guys came up to me asking me to 'give him some'. I was afraid to walk home by myself. I was afraid that some guy would follow me home expecting something. Do you have any idea how that felt?"  
  
"Manny, I'm so sorry. I never knew."  
  
"You're damn right you didn't. I could very well have been in Jesse's position."  
  
"I'm so sorry Manny. I--"  
  
"Just don't talk. I don't wanna listen to anything you have to say anymore."  
  
Manny came over to me and pulled my arms away from Jesse. We sat there hugging each other and cried.  
  
"Manny, call someone. Anyone. He might still have a chance. He could still be alive. We just have to get someone--"  
  
"Shhhh. Emma. He's gone. There's nothing we can do."  
  
"No. I don't want him to be. He can't."  
  
"Emma. Shhh. It'll be all right." Manny ran her fingers through my hair.  
  
I didn't want him to die. I didn't. I really cared for him. I saw how everyone treated him; I just didn't want to mess up my friendship with Manny. It was stupid, I know. If only I had done what was right. I have stood up for others and myself many times before, why was it so different with Jesse? Why couldn't I do the right thing?  
  
"Are you ok to walk or do you need a stretcher?" one of the paramedics asked me.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah."  
  
The paramedic nodded and went to see if anyone else needed immediate attention.  
  
"Sean?" I called realizing I hadn't seen him yet and didn't know where he was. I didn't know if he was ok. I didn't even know if he was alive. I looked over at Manny and hoped maybe she knew, "Where's Sean?"  
  
"I'm right here!"  
  
I looked behind me and saw Sean get up from one of the tables. He ran over to me and hugged me.  
  
"Sean. Oh my god Sean. He's gone."  
  
"I know," he said as he kissed my cheek, "I know."  
  
"Come on Emma, we have to go," Manny said as she and Sean lifted me up.  
  
We started to walk out the doors. I walked past some paramedics who were loading Spinner and Jesse onto stretchers. Before we left, I had to look at Jesse one last time. I let go of Manny's hand and walked over to the paramedics.  
  
"Could I see him? One last time?"  
  
The paramedics looked at each other unsure of whether or not to let me see him. Eventually they agreed. The put down the stretcher and stood a few feet away from me. I bent down and looked at his body, which was covered with a white sheet. I pulled down the sheet so I could see his face. His lips were blue. I put my hand on his face and gently touched his cheek. He was so cold. A tear slid down my cheek and landed onto Jesse's face.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered to Jesse.  
  
I got back up and walked back to Manny and Sean. We walked out of the school to a swarm of reporters and parents. I shielded my eyes from the bright light of the sun.  
  
"Emma?" I heard someone call. I didn't answer thinking that it was one the reporters.  
  
"Emma!"  
  
I turned around to find my mom running towards me as fast as she could. She was holding Jack, so she wasn't running really fast. I almost fell to the ground when she hugged me. I winced in pain as I clenched my stomach.  
  
"Oh my god, Emma. You're all right." Mom cried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine mom. You don't have to worry anymore. I'm fine."  
  
"And Jesse?"  
  
I looked down at the ground. "He's gone."  
  
"Oh honey. It's for the best. The fight is over. You're safe now."  
  
"Yeah." I sighed.  
  
How was it for the best? I needed him. I needed to make everything right.  
  
"Come on honey," mom whispered into my ear, "Let's take you to the hospital."  
  
I walked with my mom to the car as we tried to make our way through the reporters. Once inside the van, I looked outside the window, and said goodbye to Jesse one last time.  
  
A/N... Thanks for reading the chapter. I hope you liked it. I know that it's been a while since I've updated, but I've had a little bit of writer's block. I had written this chapter and it just didn't seem.... Right. But, I didn't want you to wait any longer, so I decided to send it out anyway. I please R&R... even if you don't like this chapter... R&R ( I LOVE to see complaints now, they help me with my story. :) 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
I walked up to the podium at St. Matthew's Church; shuffled my papers and cleared my throat, as I got ready to read my speech.  
  
"Jesse was a good friend. He didn't make the wisest decisions, but he was still good in his own way. You see Jesse and I became friends in kindergarten. Jesse liked to eat paste, and I just happened to have a large supply of past." I laughed. I looked around the church for a familiar face. I came across Sean, and I smiled at him. He mouthed, "You can do it."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"After that, we hit it off. We'd hang out with each other near the swings during recess," I started to laugh as I remembered another one of our memories, "Sometimes we would even go in the same restroom. We had some good times. We were inseparable; that is, until I met Manny.  
  
Everyone's head turned towards Manny as she slumped down in her seat.  
  
"We hit it off too. She was one of my only girl friends that I'd had and I liked it. For some reason, she was jealous. She told me that I had to choose between her and Jesse; I chose Manny. Now, I don't want you getting mad at her, or making her feel bad because it wasn't her fault. I made the decision; it was my choice."  
  
It felt myself starting to cry, but tried my hardest to keep it in.  
  
"Everyday I regretted making that decision. I should have just stayed with both of them; we should have worked something out."  
  
I looked to my left and saw Jesse's parents crying. I tried so hard to keep my tears in, but couldn't.  
  
"When he held us at gun point, my world went crashing down. I thought 'this is it. This is what I get for not being there.' I thought that it was my entire fault, but it wasn't. He made the choice. We can't always be there for someone 24/7and make sure they do the right thing. Jesse was a good guy; he was a straight A student; and to me, he was everything."  
  
I looked over at the closed casket and continued on, "Jesse, I'm sorry you had to go through what you went through; and if I could change anything, it would be to have been there for you when you really needed me. I'll miss you Jess."  
  
I wiped away a tear that was rolling down my cheek as I stepped down from the podium and sat down next to Sean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Spinner's death, nothing was the same. Craig was always moody; Marco didn't talk to anyone; and Paige never came to school. Ashley would try and talk to her, but she wouldn't listen. Even I tried calling her, but she wouldn't answer the phone. Eventually she seemed to get better. She would show up to school; she would even show up for practice for the spirit squad. We thought she was doing all right. We never suspected what would happen next.  
  
She had hung herself in the bathroom. Ashley found her. Ashley had come over to her house to ask her if she could study that night for a quiz, and Paige's mother sent her upstairs to go get her. She didn't find her in her room, so when she saw that the bathroom door was closed she knocked. When she knocked, the door opened and she saw Paige hanging from the ceiling fan.  
  
J.T. took the news the hardest. Everyone knew that he was secretly in love with her; even Spinner knew. We've tried as hard as we could to make him feel better; nothing worked. He's seeing a counselor for depression, and he's doing really well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked out the door and felt the cool breeze blow against my face. I put my hands in the pockets of my jacket, went down the steps, and walk to my car.  
  
As I got out of my car, and walked in the cemetery, I finally noticed how calm it was. I've been coming every year for the past 10 years, but still hadn't noticed the silence. I finally made my way to Jesse's grave, and knelt down to the tombstone.  
  
"Hey Jesse. How's life?"  
  
I traced my fingers along the outline of the lettering on the tombstone. It read:  
  
Jesse Andrew Hanson.  
  
October 24, 1988- January 16, 2004  
  
The day's reality around the bend.  
  
Pain and misery my only friend  
  
I raise a toast and I salute the end.  
  
Six feet in the ground is where the living begins.*  
  
"Jess, I just wanted to say, thank you. You saved me. Tell Spinner and Paige I said hey and that I miss them."  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder, but when I turned around no one was there.  
  
Jesse? Is that you?  
  
I got up and walked back to my car. Once the radio was turned on, I couldn't help but notice the lyrics of the song that was playing.  
  
He was always such a nice boy  
  
The quiet one  
  
With good intentions  
  
He was down for his brother  
  
Respectful to his mother  
  
A good boy  
  
But good don't get attention  
  
One kid with a promise  
  
The brightest kid in school  
  
He's not a fool  
  
Reading books about science and smart stuff  
  
It's not enough, no  
  
Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa  
  
He's not invisible anymore  
  
With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse  
  
Since he walked through that classroom door  
  
He's all over primetime news  
  
Mary's got the same size hands  
  
As Marilyn Monroe  
  
She put her fingers in the imprints  
  
At Manns Chinese Theater Show  
  
She coulda been a movie star  
  
Never got the chance to go that far  
  
Her life was stole  
  
Now we'll never know  
  
No no no no oh  
  
They were crying to the camera  
  
Said he never fitted in  
  
He wasn't welcomed  
  
He showed up the parties  
  
We was hanging in  
  
Some guys puttin' him down  
  
Bullying him round round  
  
Now I Wish I woulda talked to him  
  
Gave him the time of day  
  
Not turn away  
  
If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far  
  
He might have stayed at home  
  
Playing angry chords on his guitar  
  
He's not invisible anymore  
  
With his baggy pants and his legs in chains  
  
Since he walked through that classroom door  
  
Everybody knows his name  
  
Mary's got the same size hands (Oh)  
  
As Marilyn Monroe  
  
She put her fingers in the imprints (Ooh)  
  
At Manns Chinese Theater Show  
  
She coulda been a movie star (She coulda been a movie star, oh)  
  
Never got the chance to go that far  
  
Her life was stole  
  
Now we'll never know  
  
(Now we'll never know, oh)  
  
Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (20 feet away)  
  
He had a try out with the Sixers  
  
Couldn't wait for Saturday (Saturday)  
  
Now we're never gonna see him slam  
  
Flying high as Kobe can  
  
His life was stole (Stole)  
  
Oh now we'll never know  
  
Now we'll never never never know  
  
Mmm now we'll never never never never know  
  
Stole (Stole)  
  
Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Mary's got the same size hands (Same size hands)  
  
As Marilyn Monroe (Oh)  
  
She put her fingers in the imprints  
  
At Manns Chinese Theater Show (She was gonna be a star)  
  
She coulda been a movie star (Oh no)  
  
Never got the chance to go that far (Never got the chance)  
  
Her life was stole (Stole, stole)  
  
Oh now we'll never know  
  
(Now we'll never never know, no)  
  
Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (He had game, oh)  
  
He had a try out with the Sixers  
  
Couldn't wait for Saturday  
  
Now we're never gonna see him slam (Never see him)  
  
Flying high as Kobe can  
  
His life was stole (Stole, oh)  
  
Oh now we'll never know  
  
(Now we'll never never know)  
  
Oh no no no  
  
Yeah their lives were stole  
  
We were here all together yesterday**  
  
A/N. Thanks for reading this story. I had a good time writing it. I'm really going to miss this story; and I hope maybe it taught some of you something. If you see someone getting hurt, do whatever you can to help them. Who knows, maybe one day they'll be the ones helping you out.  
  
*Holdin On by Saliva  
  
** Stole by Kelly Rowland 


End file.
